1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a structure of a fishing line spool around which a long fishing line is to be wound.
2. Background Art
A fishing line is generally sold and used in a state that it is cut to a certain length of from 50 to 200 m and wound around a fishing line spool. A fishing line spool is generally in the form of a bobbin. Such fishing line spool has a cylindrical portion around which a fishing line is wound and flanges disposed at opposite ends of the cylindrical portion. When the fishing line is used as a so-called line, the overall fishing line wound around the fishing line spool is used at one time. In turn, when the fishing line is used as a leader, for example, an angler draws out a required length of the fishing line from the fishing line spool to use the drawn fishing line as the leader. The rest of the fishing line is retained in a state where a leading end of the fishing line is hitched to the fishing line spool.
In the case of retaining the fishing line on the fishing line spool, the leading end of the fishing line must be held by the fishing line spool. Therefore, some of conventional fishing line spools have a holding member or a holder for holding the leading end of the fishing line. A form and a structure of such holding member or holder are disclosed in JP-A-2004-154152, JP-A-2003-164245, JP-A-2001-211799, JP-A-2001-148988, and JP-A-9-240926, for example.
Patent Publication 1: JP-A-2004-154152
Patent Publication 2: JP-A-2003-164245
Patent Publication 3: JP-A-2001-211799
Patent Publication 4: JP-A-2001-148988
Patent Publication 5: JP-A-9-240926